harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody (AWL)
Cody (ゴーディ Gōdi, lit. Gordy) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. He is an artist living inside of a mobile home behind Daryl's Laboratory and next to the home of Patrick and Kassey. Cody is carefree, living and enjoying the scenery of the valley. He often gazes longingly at different scenic areas in the valley. He keeps to himself, sometimes brushing off the player if they talk to him too much. He opens up to the player throughout the chapters. He is an early riser, often leaving home early and staying out in the valley all day. He seems to enjoy children, as he sometimes asks about your child, and he also influences him (or her) to become an artist like himself. If befriended, Cody may give the player a painting in Chapter 2 or later. Showing your child the painting and being friends with Cody may influence them further to be an artist. Cody is one of the only characters who does not age much throughout the chapters. His mannerisms are very much the same throughout the course of the game. 'Gifts' Note: Cody will not accept gifts when he is in deep in thought. He will have his arms crossed and is often gazing at something. 'Events' Cody’s Art Befriend Cody and enter his house in the morning. He’ll have a piece of artwork to put up in your house. You can have it put in either your bedroom or the living room. This scene won’t occur before chapter 4. ---- Nami's Crush If you choose not to marry Nami, in later chapters you may catch her interacting with Cody and displaying signs that she might be interested in him. ---- Strange Sickle If you're good friends with Cody go into his house around 9:00 a.m., he will tell you that he found a sickle on the beach and give it to you. This sickle is dubbed "Strange Sickle". This is exclusive to "Another Wonderful Life." 'Trivia' *Cody's kercheif pattern is different from the others seen in the game. Instead of a solid red, his has white dots painted on it (which can only be seen if the player focuses in first-person view). *It is rumoured that Cody is owner to the turtle in the swamp by his house, as it wears a red kercheif similar to that of Cody's. However, there are several other stray animals that appear to sport the same accessory. *Sometimes you are able to see Cody punch his sculpture of a bar around his house into place. *Interestingly, he seems to wear the same gloves, or the same kind of gloves as Bob, a character from Save the Homeland and Hero of Leaf Valley does. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters